Een meisjes missie
by zutaratje
Summary: Een koning, een meisje en een onmogelijke missie. Hoe zal ze weerstaan, hoe zal ze overleven en hoe zal ze overwinnen? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe.

**Een meisjes missie**

Inhoud: een koning, een meisje en een onmogelijke missie. Hoe zal ze weerstaan, hoe zal ze overleven en hoe zal ze overwinnen? Zutara.

Ozai stond in zijn kamer, weggedraaid van de deur. De deur opende, een meisje stapte naar binnen en sloot de deur. Nadat de deur was gesloten knielde ze, de man plaatste zijn glas op het bureau naast hem, nog steeds weggedraaid van het meisje en de deur.

"Meester, u vroeg dat ik zou komen." Zei het meisje toen ze knielde.

"Ja, ik vroeg dat ze jou zonden Katara, weet je waarom?" Ozai draaide zich nog steeds niet om.

"Nee, meester." Beantwoorde het meisje eerlijk, haar ogen nog steeds op de grond gericht.

De vuurheer draaide zich om en keek naar het meisje.

"Je ouders konden geen eten meer kopen omdat ze arm waren, om wat geld te verdienen verkochten ze hun enige dochter. Zo kwam je hier, in het paleis, als een slaaf." Ozai kwam naar haar.

Tranen vormden zich in haar ogen, maar ze liet ze niet vallen. Ze sprak geen woord en wachtte tot haar meester zou verdergaan en vertellen waarom ze moest komen.

"Mijn zoon, prins Zuko, is gevangen genomen door de rebellen. Ik hoorde dat jij een vechter bent, om specifiek te zijn een dodelijke krijgster, een persoon die elk wapen kan gebruiken dat ze maar vast houdt en je geeft nooit op tot je hebt wat je wil. Dat is een goed iets en daarom ga jij mijn zoon redden. Je bent geen slaaf meer, je bent nu een Koninklijke jager. Sta op en kijk naar me." Katara stond op en keek in de amberkleurige ogen van de man voor haar.

"Je bent niet alleen een krijgster, je bent ook een schoonheid." De vuurheer plaatste zijn wijsvinger onder haar kin wanneer hij dit zei.

Het meisje trilde lichtjes, Ozai kwam dichterbij, zijn lippen stopten amper een paar centimeter voor haar. Daarna kuste hij haar ruw, nog geen minuut later stopte de kus.

"Ga naar Mai, ze zal je je nieuwe kleren geven en mijn dochter zal doen wat nodig is." Zei de man zachtjes in haar oor.

Hij nam zijn vinger weg van haar kin, ze boog lichtjes en ging naar buiten. Na een tijdje vond ze Mai.

"Daar ben je. Ik dacht je nooit zou komen." De vrouw leidde haar naar binnen.

"Trek die vernielde kleren uit, je zal kleren dragen die speciaal voor deze missie werden gemaakt." Het zwartharige meisje gaf haar haar nieuwe kleren.

Katara nam ze en verdween achter een omkleedscherm. Ze trok haar slaafkleren uit en keek naar haar nieuwe.

Er was een paar bruine sandalen, een zwart topje en een zwarte rok.

Het topje eindigde 3 cm onder haar borsten en het rokje eindigde 5 cm boven haar knieën.

De Koninklijke jager stapte vanachter het scherm en werd gecheckt door Mai.

"Deze staan je goed, ik zou zeggen perfect. Nu moet je naar prinses Azula." De vrouw duwde haar richting de kamer van de prinses.

Katara klopte op de deur. Azula opende de deur en keek naar het blauwogige meisje voor haar. Haar bruine haar lag op haar rug en 2 haarsliertjes vielen op haar rechterborst. Als je zou kijken naar het meisje zou je nooit zeggen dat ze een krijgster is.

"Goed, je bent er. Volg me." Azula stapte in de hal.

De prinses wandelde naar de kerkers, gevolgd door het meisje. De jonge vrouw opende een deur en leidde Katara naar het midden van de kamer.

De krijgster herkende de kamer meteen, ze was hier een paar keer gebracht om gestraft te worden. Er was niet veel meubilair in de ruimte. Alleen een matras en boeien om een slaaf of serveuse aan de muur of in de lucht te hangen voor zweepslagen.

"Lig neer." Azula wees naar de matras.

Katara lag neer op haar buik, handen gekruist onder haar hoofd. De prinses had een fles met een roodgekleurde vloeistof en een papier met een motief op in haar handen.

De jonge vrouw legde het papier op de rug van de krijgster, dan goot ze de rode vloeistof op het papier. Katara sprong bijna recht toen ze de vloeistof voelde, maar Azula hield haar efficiënt op de matras met één hand. Het deed pijn, zoveel was zeker, maar waarom alleen waar het papier haar rug niet bedekte. Na 5 minuten nam de prinses het papier weg en dipte ze de rest van de vloeistof ook weg.

Het motief van het papier was in haar rug gedrukt, boven haar achterwerk kon je nu een draak met vuur rond zijn lichaam zien.

"Het is voorbij, je bent nu een Koninklijke jager." Azula stond op, Katara knipperde alleen maar met haar ogen.

"Sta op, mijn vader wil je spreken." De jager stond open verliet de kamer, op zoek naar de kamer van de vuurheer.

--

"Waarom zend je een meisje met totaal geen ervaring?" Vroeg Ty-Lee.

"Ze is een dodelijke krijgster en ze zal nooit opgeven." Ozai kwam naar zijn adviseur.

"Er zijn andere Koninklijke jagers die beter getraind zijn en ze zullen ook niet opgeven." De vrouw kruiste haar armen terwijl ze in zijn ogen keek.

"Waarom ik haar stuur op deze missie zijn mijn redens. Ga terug naar de andere adviseurs, ik heb een hoop te doen." De adviseur boog lichtjes en verliet de kamer.

--

"Het ziet er naar uit dat je wakker bent." Jet kwam naar de geboeide prins.

Zuko was in de lucht geboeid, hij was net wakker, het laatste ding dat hij zich herinnerde was dat hij naar Ty-Lee keek en nu was hij hier in een kerker.

Het hoofd van de rebellen nam de jongens kin in zijn handen en keek met zijn bruine ogen in de amberkleurige van de prins.

"Ik denk dat we je ietsje meer moeten zullen wekken, want je ziet eruit alsof je slaapt. Smellerbee start met 25." Jet liet Zuko's kin los en stapte een meter achteruit.

Een schreeuw vulde de kamer waneer de zweep contact maakte met de naakte rug van de prins. Een tweede schreeuw vulde de kamer wanneer de zweep een tweede keer contact maakte met zijn huid. Bloed vloeide uit de wonden en viel op de grond, na de 17de zweepslag werd zijn zicht wazig. Zuko viel flauw na de 19de zweepslag, na 25 slagen stopte Smellerbee en verliet de kamer.

Jet keek naar de gevangen jongen en dan naar het bloed dat op de grond lag, hij spuugde voor de voeten van de prins en verliet de kamer.

--

Katara klopte op de deur, in geen tijd leek de deur open te vliegen.

"Kom binnen Katara en vertel me hoe ging de markering?" Ozai sloeg zijn arm om haar schouder en leidde haar naar binnen.

"Het was niet zo pijnlijk als ik eerst dacht." Loog het meisje.

Ze hield niet van het feit dat Ozai zo dicht bij haar was, vooral nu, sinds ze een Koninklijke jager is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ze hield niet van het feit dat Ozai zo dicht bij haar was, vooral nu, sinds ze een Koninklijke jager is.

"Ah zo, je zal morgen op je missie gaan, maar eerst vertel me wat je weet over mijn zoon." De vuurheer liet haar schouder los en zat neer in zijn sofa. De jager zat neer nadat ze hem zag knikken.

"Uw zoon, prins Zuko, is de erfgenaam van de troon, een excellent krijger en hij werd gevangen door de rebellen." Katara keek naar de man die heel geïnteresseerd leek.

Hij was niet geïnteresseerd in haar kennis, het was haar lichaam.

"We weten dat de naam van de hoofdrebel Jet is, een paar namen van zijn beste vrienden zijn: Smellerbee, Langshot en Pipsqueek. Langshot is een vechter met pijl en boog, Smellerbee vecht met messen en Jet vecht met speciale tweelinghaken. Wees altijd voorzichtig op je missie." Ozai kwam dichter bij de jager.

Hij legde zijn hand op haar knie en leunde voorwaarts om haar te kussen. Een klop op de deur stopte hem en Katara was opgelucht.

Azula kwam binnen gevolgd door Ty-Lee. De vuurheer stond al in de midden van de kamer.

"Vader, Katara moet onmiddellijk vertrekken, als we tot morgen wachten vrees ik dat Zuko deze missie niet zal overleven." Alles dat de prinses zei was een leugen, ze wist dat haar vader een interesse had voor het meisje en ze zou Katara op alle mogelijke manieren proberen te beschermen.

"Het is waar, we kregen een rapport over de situatie bij de rebellen. Uw zoon kreeg 25 zweepslagen toen hij wakker werd en ik ben er zeker van dat ze hem niet lang in leven zullen houden." Ty-Lee zou altijd de prinses helpen zelfs als het betekende dat ze moest ingaan tegen Ozai's orders.

De jager glimlachte naar de 2 andere meisjes en stond op.

"Ik denk dat ik dan moet gaan." Katara wandelde naar buiten gevolgd door Azula en Ty-Lee.

"Dank je prinses, dat je loog tegen je vader." De krijgster boog voorover.

"Ga, red mijn broer en breng hem veilig terug. Zelfs als je sterft zal iedereen denken aan het meisje dat haar leven gaf voor de prins." Azula wandelde naar het meisje en gaf haar een vlugge knuffel.

"Ga nu." Ty-Lee duwde haar naar de geheime gangen.

Katara nam een geheim pad dat haar naar een bos leidde. Het zou haar 5 dagen kosten om de schuilplaats van de rebellen te vinden en hoe zal ze de prins vinden?

--

Elke dag kreeg Zuko 25 zweepslagen, na 2 dagen kon hij er tegen zonder flauw te vallen, maar hij schreeuwde nog steeds als de zweep contact maakte met zijn lichaam. Zijn rug was nu een bloedige massa; gedroogd bloed en diepe wonden waren het enige dat je kon zien.

--

Na 2 dagen wandelen in de geheime gangen vond ze het bos. Het bos was groot, maar je kon duidelijk een pad zien dat richting de rebellen ging.

Katara zag iets rood en wandelde er naartoe. Wanneer ze het opraapte herkende ze het; het was de haarrekker met het Koninklijke symbool. Zuko moest door het bos gedragen zijn.

De jager stak de haarrekker in een zakje dat aan haar riem hing, aan haar riem had ze ook nog een zwaard, tweelingzwaarden en een touw.

De krijgster wandelde naar het kamp van de vijand.

--

"Azula!" De stem was hoorbaar door heel het paleis.

De prinses rende naar haar vader, ze wist dat hij haatte om te wachten.

"Ja, vader." Azula kwam de kamer van haar vader binnen.

"Je loog, Zuko zal dit overleven, 25 zweepslagen is niet erg, dus vertel me waarom." Zijn wenkbrauwen kwamen gevaarlijk dicht bij elkaar.

"Ty-Lee zei dit tegen me, ik wist niet dat het een leugen was." Het meisje boog lichtjes.

"Leugenaar." Ozai greep zijn dochter bij haar nek met één hand.

He duwde haar tegen de muur en hield haar daar. Met zijn andere hand sloeg hij in haar buik, dan sloeg hij haar in het gezicht. Toen ze uit haar neus bloedde stopte hij en liet haar op de grond vallen.

Azula spuwde een beetje bloed op de grond dat in haar mond was gevormd. Ze kroop op en ging naar Song, de paleisheler, het was moeilijk om te wandelen maar het lukte.

"Prinses Azula, wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg de heler toen ze de prinses zag.

"Niets." Zei Azula, maar Song verstond het.

De paleisheler leidde de prinses naar binnen en heelde haar. Azula's buik deed nog steeds pijn, maar het was beter dan dat alles pijn deed.

--

De geur van verbrand hout vulde haar neus, ze wist dat ze dichtbij was. Katara klom in een boom en keek naar het kamp van de rebellen. Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven, overal waar ze maar kon kijken zag ze tenten, rebellen en kampvuurtjes.

In het midden van het veld een paar km ver zag ze een gebouw, de prins moest daar opgesloten zitten.

De rest van de dag bleef ze in de boom, kijken, observeren, alleen maar om een zwakke plek te vinden.

Wanneer de middag kwam hoorde ze een schreeuw, de stem die ze hoorde was herkenbaar.

'Arme Zuko, hou dit nog een beetje langer vol, asjeblief.' Ze dacht aan de prins.

Ze keek terug naar het kamp, nog steeds hoorde ze de schreeuwen, dan zag ze een man volledig in harnas. Hij ging het bos in waarschijnlijk om op een paar dieren te jagen.

Katara klom uit de boom en volgde de man. Ze had gelijk, de man wandelde naar een val waar een dier was in opgesloten. Hij nam de aap en sloeg de aap tegen de boom.

Ze nam haar zwaard en kwam naar de man, in één vlugge beweging was het blad van het zwaard tegen zijn nek gedrukt, haar linkerhand greep zijn schouder. Ze hadden dezelfde lengte, misschien dezelfde taille.

"Eén verkeerde beweging en het zal je laatste zijn." De man slikte en de aap viel in de grond.

"Goede jongen. Plaats nu je handen achter je rug." De man deed wat ze orderde.

"Als je durft om te draaien, sterf je onmiddellijk." De jager stak haar zwaard weg en nam het touw. Ze bond de armen en benen van de man samen.

"Ik heb een paar vragen als je ze niet eerlijk beantwoord dan zullen de anderen je dode lichaam vinden." De krijgster wandelde rond hem, zijn ogen openden toen hij het meisje zag.

"Een meisje? Wie ben je?" Vroeg de man toen hij naar haar keek.

"Ik zei dat ik de vragen zou stellen. Maar je mag het weten als je wil. Ik ben Katara, een Koninklijke jager en ik ben op een missie." De ogen van de man openden nog meer toen ze zei Koninklijke jager.

**Waarom zou de man zo reageren wanneer hij hoort dat ze een Koninklijke jager is.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ik zei dat ik de vragen zou stellen

"Ik zei dat ik de vragen zou stellen. Maar je mag het weten als je wil. Ik ben Katara, een Koninklijke jager en ik ben op een missie." De ogen van de man openden nog meer toen ze zei Koninklijke jager.

"Waar is de prins?"

"Ik weet het niet, is hij niet in het paleis?" De man keek in haar ogen.

De jager greep hem bij zijn nek en smeet hem tegen een boom. Hij viel in de grond en keek naar haar, bang over wat ze nu zou doen. Katara opende haar tasje en haalde er de haarrekker uit.

"Dus hij is in het paleis, waarom vond ik zijn haarrekker dan in het bos? Vertel me wat ik wil weten en geen leugens." Ze stak de rekker terug in haar tasje.

"De pr…prins is in het gebouw, tweede verdieping, de kamer aan het einde van de hal." De man wist dat hij beter eerlijk antwoordde als hij wou overleven.

"Goed, maar ik vraag me af. Hoe konden jullie in het paleis binnen en is Jet echt de hoofdrebel?" Ze knielde neer en keek in zijn ogen.

"Jet vertelde ons waar we een geheime gang konden vinden, hij kreeg de informatie van iemand binnen het paleis." Hij lag nog steeds tegen de boom.

"Wie?" Vroeg het meisje.

"Ik kan het je niet vertellen. Ze vermoorden me als ik het zeg."

"Ik zal jou vermoorden als je het niet verteld." Ze nam haar zwaard.

"Het…het was de…de vuurheer." Hij stotterde toen hij het zwaard zag.

"Ik zei geen leugens." Ze duwde de punt van het zwaard op zijn wang. Katara sneed een lange wonde in zijn wang, hij schreeuwde, maar ze plaatste haar hand voor zijn mond.

"Ik vraag het opnieuw. Wie?" Ze nam haar hand weg.

"Ik zei het toch, de vuurheer, hij wil zijn zoon dood omdat Zuko een zwakkeling is. Hij heeft een voorkeur voor zijn dochter en hij zei dat hij een Koninklijke jager zou sturen. Een jager zonder enige ervaring." De man keek in haar ogen en ze zag dat hij de waarheid sprak.

"Dus Ozai denkt dat ik geen ervaring heb. Wat was de bedoeling dat je hier kwam doen?" Haar stem was nu vriendelijker.

"Ik moest die aap naar de keuken brengen, zo dat ze een maaltijd konden bereiden voor Jet." De jager deed haar zwaard weg.

"Waar is de keuken?" Ze veegde het bloed dat op zijn kaak lag weg.

"Derde verdieping, de tweede deur op je linkerkant."

"En waar kan ik Jets kamer vinden?"

"Tweede verdieping, de eerste deur op je rechterkant." Ze stond op.

"Goed, ik breng die aap wel. En jij? Ik denk dat de anderen je dode lichaam zullen vinden nadat ik ben weggeraakt met de prins." Ze nam de tweelingzwaarden en sneed zijn nek over.

Nadat de man was gestorven, nam ze zijn kleren. Alleen het harnas en schoenen, meer was niet nodig.

Het harnas paste haar perfect, het duwde alleen een beetje op haar borsten. Dankzij de helm kon ze haar gezicht en lang haar verbergen.

Katara verstopte de man onder bladeren, daarna nam ze de aap en wandelde het kamp binnen.

"Hey Haru, het ziet er naar uit dat je ook een plaspauze hebt genomen." Zei een man tegen haar.

"Ja, Ja, dat heb ik gedaan." Ze probeerde haar stem zo mannelijk mogelijk te laten klinken.

"Je kan beter gaan, de koks zijn aan het wachten." Zei hij.

Ze wandelde naar het gebouw, na 2 km was ze er en ging naar binnen. De jager wandelde naar boven tot ze het derde verdiep bereikte. De tweede deur op haar linkerkant opende en daar stond één van de vele koks.

"Goed, je bent er." Katara gaf de aap aan hem.

"Wil je Jet vertellen dat hij nog 3 uur zal moeten wachten voor hij kan eten." Zei de kok tegen een rebel dat net voorbij kwam.

De man knikte en ging naar beneden, richting Jets kamer. Katara volgde, maar bleef een meter achter hem. De man ging de eerste deur op zijn rechterkant binnen, een paar minuten later kwam hij naar buiten en ging naar beneden.

Nadat de rebel haar was gepasseerd opende de deur.

"Laten we nog eens kijken naar onze prins." Jet verliet zijn kamer.

Het meisje stapte in Jets kamer binnen. Er stond een bed, kleerkast, bureau en een deur die richting de badkamer leidde.

De krijgster nam het harnas af en plaatste het in de kleerkast. Haar riem met wapens schoof ze onder het bed. Ze ging naar de badkamer en vond make-up.

Katara verfde haar lippen rood en haar oogschaduw was zwart, net zoals haar kleren.

Nadat ze de badkamer had verlaten zat ze neer op zijn bed. 5 minuten later opende de deur.

"Smellerbee, je kan beter de posten bij het paleis nog eens checken." Jet ging zijn kamer binnen nadat het meisje weg was.

Hij draaide zich om en zag een meisje op zijn bed zitten. Ze had een zwarte rok en zwart topje aan, haar lippen waren rood en haar oogschaduw was zwart.

Het meisje stond op.

"Waarom zo gestresseerd?" Ze kwam naar Jet.

"Wie ben je?" Jet keek naar haar.

"Het doet er niet toe wie ik ben. Ik denk dat het er meer toe doet dat ik hier ben."

Ze duwde haar wijsvinger lichtjes op zijn lippen, hij ving haar vinger in zijn mond. Ze glimlachte, een vreemde blik in haar ogen, maar hij lette er niet op. Katara nam haar vinger weg, Jet ving haar pols en hield het tegen zijn borstkas.

Hij kwam dichter en kuste haar, niet ruw, niet vurig, het was alsof ze van porselein was gemaakt.

Terwijl hij haar kuste, stapten ze voet voor voet richting zijn bed. Dan duwde hij haar neer kuste haar nek.

Onder Jets kussen had ze een mes gestoken. De jager nam het terwijl de jongen nog steeds haar nek kuste.

"Ik denk dat je beter stopt." Het mes was gericht op zijn nek.

Jet keek op en zag toen het mes.

"Wat is hier de bedoeling van?" Katara rolde over, zodat Jet onder haar lag met het mes op zijn nek.

"Ik hoorde dat Ozai je vroeg om de prins gevangen te nemen." Ze had nog steeds die rare blik in haar ogen.

"Je bent die Koninklijke jager dat hij zou zenden." De jongen had geen wapen om zich te verdedigen.

"Ja, hij zou een jager zonder ervaring sturen. Het is zo leuk dat hij niet weet dat ik een heleboel ervaring heb."

"Hoe ben je binnen geraakt?" Hij probeerde wat tijd te krijgen, misschien zou er iemand binnen komen.

"De man, Haru denk ik, wist niet hoe gevaarlijk een bos kan zijn. En vertel me, hoe geraak je hier weg? En daarmee bedoel ik ongezien." Ze knipperde niet eens met haar ogen toen ze dit zei.

"In de kamer op het einde van de hal kan je een geheim pad vinden die je naar het bos leid. Ik ben de enige die hiervan weet." Jet loog niet en ze wist dit toen ze in zijn ogen keek.

"Je kan hallo zeggen aan je vriend." Jets ogen werden groot.

Katara sneed zijn nek over, stond op en nam haar riem. Ze vond een rugzak in zijn kamer en verbanden, waarschijnlijk voor na zijn training.

Ze stak 10 verbanden in de rugzak en 2 waterflessen. Ze nam ook een souvenir mee; een stuk witte stof dat van Jet was.

De krijgster opende de deur lichtjes en keek naar buiten. Wanneer ze zeker was dat er niemand in de hal was stapte ze naar buiten, richting de kamer op het einde van de hal. Ze bereikte de deur en opende hem.


	4. Chapter 4

De krijgster opende de deur lichtjes en keek naar buiten. Wanneer ze zeker was dat er niemand in de hal was stapte ze naar buiten, richting de kamer op het einde van de hal. Ze bereikte de deur en opende hem.

--

De deur opende, wanneer hij het meisje zag glimlachte hij.

"Smellerbee, vertel me. Waarom kwam je?" Ozai kwam naar haar.

"Je zei dat je een Koninklijke jager zou zenden, maar we hebben de prins nu al voor 8 dagen en we hebben nog steeds geen jager gezien." Smellerbee kruiste haar armen.

"Dat is raar, Katara was een slaaf die Koninklijke jager werd gemaakt voor dit en je hebt haar nog steeds niet gezien? Ze is onervaren en een schoonheid, jullie kamp heeft geen zwakke plekken, misschien moet je het bos rondom het kamp eens onderzoeken." Hij wreef over zijn voorhoofd.

"Goed we zullen dat doen. En wanneer beginnen we?" Smellerbee kwam naar Ozai.

Hij grijnsde en duwde haar op het bed.

"Je zal schreeuwen mijn meisje."

--

Zuko keek op toen hij de deur hoorde. Een meisje stapte naar binnen.

Van de 8 dagen dat hij hier was opgesloten zag hij alleen Smellerbee en Jet, nooit dit vreemde meisje. Hij herkende haar, maar van waar?

Katara sloot de deur, keek naar de prins en dan naar het bloed dat op de grond lag. Ze kwam naar hem.

"Wie ben je?" Hij kon nog steeds spreken zelfs als hij zo pijnlijk was bezeerd.

"Ik ben Katara, een Koninklijke jager. Het word tijd om jou hieruit te halen." Ze onderzocht de boeien.

"Een Koninklijke jager? Hoe raakte je in het kamp?" De krijgster nam de zweep die aan de muur hing.

"Ik heb ervaring." Was al wat ze zei.

Het meisje gaf een zweepslag, niet op Zuko, maar op de boeien. Na 3 keer braken de boeien en ze ving de prins vlug voor hij op de grond belande.

Ze zag een tapijt aan de muur hangen en wandelde er naar toe. De jongen hing met zijn armen over haar schouders. De jager hof het tapijt op en ging de geheime gang binnen.

"Katara zeg me, heb je iemand vermoordt? Want als je het deed dan hoop ik dat het Jet of Smellerbee was." Ze lachte een beetje.

"Ja, eerst vermoorde ik Haru, nam zijn harnas en geraakte zo in het kamp. Dan ging ik naar Jets kamer, ik vond make-up, de beste manier om iemand zoals Jet gek te maken. Ik nam het mes dat ik onder zijn kussen had verstopt toen hij me in mijn nek kuste. Ik sneed alleen maar zijn nek door nadat ik de informatie had die ik wou." Zuko grijnsde wanneer ze dat zei en ze voelde dit in haar nek.

Katara wandelde 4 km en droeg de prins met haar mee. Ze spraken, het was het enige wat ze konden doen. De jager sprak niet over het feit dat zijn vader werkte met de rebellen.

Ze raakten uit de tunnels en wandelden in het bos, na een halfuur vonden ze een grot. Ze legde hem neer op zijn buik, plaatste de rugzak naast hem en ging naar buiten. Zuko viel na 5 minuten in slaap.

Het meisje wandelde terug in 15 minuten en verwijderde alle details dat naar hen konden leidden, ze nam hout mee voor een vuurtje.

Wanneer ze terug in de grot was legde ze het hout neer en maakte een vuurtje. Het vuur was aan in geen tijd dankzij vuurstenen. Ze zag de slapende prins en glimlachte.

De krijgster opende haar tasje een gebruikte zijn haarrekker om haar haar in een staart te veranderen. Dan opende ze de rugzak en nam een waterfles en het witte stukje stof.

Katara maakte de stof nat met water, ze waste de wonden uit. Eerst waste ze het nieuwe en gedroogde bloed weg, daarna startte ze met het wassen van de wonden.

Zuko werd wakker wanneer hij een rare pijn in zijn rug voelde. Hij sprong recht maar was tegengehouden door haar hand in zijn nek.

"Dit kan een beetje pijn doen, maar het zal beter zijn wanneer de wonden proper zijn." Ze nam nieuw water en verschoonde de laatste wonde.

Zuko beet zijn tanden op elkaar zodat hij het niet zou uitschreeuwen.

Haar hand verliet zijn rug en hij dacht dat ze klaar was, maar hij was verkeerd. Het meisje nam een groene crème en smeerde het in zijn wonden.

"Het is cacoa-crème." Ze zei dit zoadat de prins haar niet zou wegduwen.

Hij knikte terwijl ze zijn rug insmeerde.

"Ik ben klaar, wil je asjeblief opzitten." Ze stak de crème weg en hielp hem om recht te zitten.

Toen Zuko op zat nam ze een verband en startte met het inbinden van zijn rug. Nadat ze klaar was gaf ze hem water om te drinken. De prins gaf haar de fles terug, hij zag de haarrekker.

"Is dat?" Hij wees naar haar haar.

"Ja, je haarrekker." Ze nam het uit haar haar en plaatste het in zijn haar.

--

"Ty-Lee, er moet iets gebeurt zijn. Het is 8 dagen geleden dat ze vertrok. Ze is dood en mijn broer ook." Azula zat op haar bed.

"Prinses, wacht nog even, binnenkort krijgen we nieuws over de rebellen." De adviseur legde een hand op Azula's schouder.

Een klop op de deur. Een jongen kwam binnen met een brief. Ty-Lee nam de brief en de jongen ging weg.

Ze opende de brief en las hem, haar ogen schenen wanneer ze klaar was.

"Wat? Wat is er gebeurd?" Azula stond op.

"De rebellen vonden één van hun mannen dood in het bos, zijn harnas was gestolen. Jet de hoofdrebel is vermoordt in zijn kamer, ze vonden een beetje rood op zijn lippen alsof hij een meisje heeft gekust en…" Ty-Lee keek naar de prinses.

"En…" Azula haatte het om te wachten.

"En je broer ontsnapte, de boeien waren gebroken door een zweep. Niemand zag hen weggaan. We weten niet waar ze zijn, maar we weten dat ze leven." Het meisje rende naar Ty-Lee en knuffelde haar.

--

Ozai nam de brief en opende hem. Zijn ogen openden, hij vloekte en zijn goede humeur was verdwenen. Het ergste van de brief was dat ze Jet had gekust, misschien wel meer. Hij wist het niet en dat maakte hem furieus.

Het ziet er naar uit dat ze de titel van Koninklijke jager echt waard was. Voor de rest van de dag bleef hij in zijn kamer.


	5. Chapter 5

Het ziet er naar uit dat ze de titel van Koninklijke jager echt waard was. Voor de rest van de dag bleef hij in zijn kamer.

--

Ze bleven voor 2 dagen in de grot. Zuko's wonden heelden en aan het einde van de tweede dag had hij alleen nog maar littekens.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat het goed heelde dankzij de cacoa-crème" Ze zei dit toen ze de het verband afnam.

"We zullen morgen vertrekken, ik hoorde dat je goed bent in vechten met tweelingzwaarden." Zuko knikte, ze nam de tweelingzwaarden en gaf ze aan hem.

"Wacht, hoe ga jij je verdedigen?" Hij stond op voor de eerste keer zonder hulp.

"Ik heb een zwaard en zit neer." Ze glimlachte toen hij echt ging gaan zitten.

Ze keken naar elkaar, het vuur tussen hen.

"Dus waarom stuurden ze jou?" Vroeg hij na een tijdje.

"Je vader zond me, hij had zijn eigen redenen." Ze keek naar hem.

"Ik begrijp het." Hij keek naar het vuur, ze zag het.

"Hij deed het niet." Wetend genoeg wat hij dacht.

"Wat?" Hij keek op.

"Hij deed het niet. Je zus redde me." Gouden ogen sloten met saffieren.

Zuko stond op en wandelde naar haar.

"Deze keer zal mijn zus je niet redden." Hij knielde naast haar.

"Wat bedoel je." Hij duwde zijn lippen op de hare.

Hij was niet zoals Jet, zelfs zijn vader was niet gepassioneerd. Ze smolt haar lichaam tegen de zijne.

Na een tijdje likte hij aan haar lippen om toegang te krijgen, zij gaf dit met plezier door haar mond te openen. Zijn tong ging naar binnen en zocht voor de hare. Hun tongen cirkelden rond elkaar.

--

De jager werd wakker en vond haarzelf in Zuko's armen, zijn kin op haar hoofd.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat je wakker bent." Ze zat op en keek in zijn ogen.

"Laten we ons klaarmaken, we keren terug vandaag." De prins knikte en stond op, opzoek naar zijn boxers en broek.

Katara stond ook op en zocht haar kleren.

Nadat ze waren gekleed, verbond ze zijn rug weer. Het was het veiligste wat ze konden doen.

Ze nam de rugzak en wandelde naar buiten wachtend op de prins om te volgen. Hij nam het laatste beetje water dat ze hadden en ging naar buiten.

"Laten we gaan, we hebben nog 5 dagen voor de boeg voor we het paleis bereiken." Ze begon te wandelen.

Zuko volgde haar, ze waren beiden stil. De vijand kon overal zijn.

--

"Ik vraag me af wanneer ze terugkomen." Azula zat op haar bed.

"We weten het niet. Je broer kreeg zweepslagen, misschien moet ze hem eerst helen voor ze verder kunnen." Ty-Lee zat ook neer op het bed.

"Ze heeft niets bij haar om hem te helen." De prinses keek naar het andere meisje.

"Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van. Song vertelde me dat ze een pot cacoa-crème miste." Ty-Lee bracht een vinger naar haar kin.

Azula giechelde en gaf een zacht duwtje in haar adviseurs arm.

De deur opende en Ozai kwam binnen, hij had een brief in zijn hand.

"Vader, wat is er?" Azula stond op en kreeg de brief.

Ze opende de brief en las hem.

De brief viel in de grond, haar hand lag op haar mond en haar ogen waren weid. Ze draaide zich om en Ty-Lee kon duidelijk tranen in haar ogen zien.

De vuurheer verliet de kamer, Azula viel op haar bed en huilde. Ty-Lee nam de brief.

_De lichamen van prins Zuko en Koninklijke jager Katara zijn gevonden. Ze overleefden deze missie niet._

De brief viel voor een tweede keer. De adviseur verliet de kamer wetende dat Azula beter alleen kon zijn.


	6. Chapter 6

De brief viel voor een tweede keer. De adviseur verliet de kamer wetende dat Azula beter alleen kon zijn.

--

"Wat was haar reactie?" Smellerbee kwam naar Ozai.

"Ze heeft tijd nodig om er over te geraken. Alleen wij weten dat de brief vals was. Zuko en Katara mogen nooit het paleis bereiken. Azula zal een betere heerser zijn." Het meisje knikte en verliet de kamer met een geheim pad.

--

Azula bleef voor 2 dagen in haar kamer. Ty-Lee klopte op haar deur en stapte naar binnen.

De prinses zat op haar bed met tranen in haar ogen.

"Het laatste dat ik tegen hem zij was dat hij een idioot was omdat hij mijn jurk had vernield door er wijn op te morsen." Ty-Lee legde haar arm om Azula's schouders.

"Het is ok, we missen ze allemaal."

"Jij zag het. Hoe ze hem vingen, maar je kon niets doen." Een traan rolde over haar wang.

"Ja, Jet hield mijn armen in een pijnlijke greep. Hij sloeg me buiten westen wanneer ik begon te spartelen." Ty-Lee knuffelde Azula.

"Probeer om er over te raken. Ik weet dat het niet makkelijk zal zijn, maar je kan op zijn minst proberen." De prinses knikte.

De twee meisjes zaten daar voor de rest van de dag, denkend aan het verleden; de momenten dat ze huilde, glimlachte of boos was op haar broer.

--

"Nu hou je je mond, het paleis is 4 km van ons verwijderd en ik ben er zeker van dat de rebellen de gebieden rond het paleis checken." Katara draaide zich om om naar Zuko te kijken.

"Waarom zouden de rebellen rondom het paleis checken?" De prins verstond het niet.

"Ik heb het je niet verteld, maar je moet het weten." Ze kwam dichter.

"Ik moet wat weten?" Hij nam haar handen in de zijne.

"Je vader werkt samen met de rebellen, hij toonde hen de geheime gangen en vroeg dat ze jou zouden vangen. Hij zou een onervaren jager sturen. Ik was eerst een slaaf, maar je vader maakte me een Koninklijke jager." Zuko kon het niet geloven.

Een klappend geluid trok hun aandacht.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat je het ontdekte. Ozai was fout door jou te sturen, je bent een ervaren jager." Smellerbee kwam van achter een boom.

"Jij!" De prins liet haar handen los en nam de tweelingzwaarden, Katara nam haar zwaard.

"Weet je wat er gebeurd is in het Koninklijke paleis?" Smellerbee deed geen moeite om haar messen te nemen.

"Nee, misschien wil je het ons vertellen." Ze stonden nog steeds klaar om aan te vallen.

"Ozai schreef een valse brief, Azula denkt dat jullie stierven. Ze bleef dagen in haar kamer. Misschien is het tijd om de brief werkelijkheid te maken." Het meisje nam haar messen.

De jager en de prins vielen Smellerbee aan. Ze ontweek de tweelingzwaarden en het zwaard. Haar mes sneed in Katara's arm, Zuko zag dit en kwam echt kwaad.

"Je hebt me 8 dagen lang met een zweep bewerkt en nu probeer je ons te vermoorden, je bent te ver gegaan." Hij maakte een volledige draai.

Smellerbee's hoofd viel in de grond. De jager hield haar arm vast en keek naar de prins, ze glimlachte.

Het meisje gebruikte de laatste cacoa-crème en verbond haar arm.

"Kijk naar ons, het verbandteam." Zuko lachte om haar reactie.

"We kunnen beter gaan en proberen om niet opgemerkt te worden." Ze knikte.

Ze begonnen weer te wandelen, toen ze in de paleisstad kwamen zagen ze rebellen op elke hoek staan.

De prins trok haar in een winkel en hield zijn hand over haar mond.

"Ze weten hoe we gekleed zijn." Fluisterde hij in haar oor.

Hij nam de haarrekker uit zijn haar en gaf het aan haar, ze stak het weg in haar tasje. De winkel waarin ze waren verkocht kleren.

Katara zocht een rode jurk en trok het over haar gewone kleren, ze plaatste haar riem over de jurk. Zuko nam een zwarte T-shirt en een zwarte broek.

"Gelukkig hebben ze mijn geld niet weggenomen." De jongen nam munten uit zijn broekzak.

"Hoeveel?" Vroeg hij aan de uitbater van de winkel, hij wees naar Katara en zichzelf.

"Dat is 10 goudstukken en 5 zilverstukken." Zuko nam het geld en gaf het.

De jager deed haar haar in een paardenstaart en had ook al nieuwe make-up aangedaan.

"Laten we gaan." Ze stapten uit de winkel hand in hand.

Niet één rebel herkende hen. Ze wandelden richting het paleis.

"Hoe geraken we binnen?" Vroeg het meisje.

"Er is een geheime gang waar zelfs mijn vader niets van weet." Hij trok haar naar een andere winkel.

"Neem een kledingstuk en volg me." Ze nam een roze rok en volgde de prins.

Hij duwde op de muur en er werd een ingang zichtbaar, wanneer ze in de gang waren sloot de ingang.

"Waar leid dit pad naartoe?" Was haar vraag.

"De kamer van mijn zus." Ze knikte en volgde.

"Hier is het." Hij wilde op de muur duwen maar ze hield hem tegen.

"Ik moest je redden en er voor zorgen dat je veilig in het paleis terecht kwam. Ik ga eerst." Ze duwde op de muur.

--

"Weet je Ty-Lee, als ik het verleden kon veranderen dan zou ik het doen zodat mijn broer nog zou leven." Azula zat op haar bed, haar adviseur stond in het midden van de kamer.

"Iedereen wil het verleden veranderen, maar niemand kan het doen. We hebben onze herinneringen, en het zijn onze herinneringen dat ons maken wie we zijn. Zuko en Katara stierven, maar ze maakten een record. Jet is dood en ze stierven niet in het rebellenkamp." Ty-Lee keek naar Azula.

"Dus we stierven." Katara en Zuko kwamen uit Azula's badkamer.

"Zuko!" De prinses sprong op en knuffelde haar broer, hij knuffelde terug.

"Prinses Azula, je kan hem beter niet te hard knuffelen, zijn littekens zijn nog steeds gevoelig." De krijgster keek naar de knuffel.

"Maar, we kregen een brief dat jullie stierven." Zei Ty-Lee.

"De brief was vals, Ozai werkt met de rebellen. Zo konden ze in het paleis, prins Zuko moest gevangen worden en als gevangene gehouden worden. Ozai zou een onervaren jager sturen, maar hij nam de verkeerde persoon." Azula keek in haar ogen en zag alleen maar de waarheid.

"Katara vermoorde een man om in het kamp te geraken, dan vermoorde ze Jet en bevrijde me. Nadat we ontsnapt waren heelde ze mijn rug, we bleven voor 2 dagen in de grot. Dan moesten we 5 dagen wandelen en Smellerbee stierf door mij." Zuko keek naar zijn zus.

"Smellerbee stierf?" Iedereen keek naar Ozai die bij Azula's deur stond.

"Een meisje met messen, en ander meisje met een zwaard en een jongen met tweelingzwaarden. Hoe zal het aflopen?" De jager kwam naar Ozai.

"Werken met de rebellen, dat is toch zo'n slecht idee." Ze nam haar zwaard.

"Het word tijd dat er iemand anders zal heersen. Iemand die niet werkt met de rebellen, een persoon die nooit zijn of haar kinderen zou opgeven." Katara viel Ozai aan.

Eerst werd hij in zijn arm geraakt, daarna een ondiepe snee in zijn wang en ten slotte splitte het zwaard zijn hart. Hij viel in de grond, dood.

Ze nam hem op en droeg hem naar het balkon dat over de hele Vuurnatie uitstrekte. Ze liet hem vallen, zijn lichaam viel op de straat. Iedereen keek naar het dode lichaam van de vuurheer. De rebellen wisten wat dit betekende en renden weg.

Katara draaide zich om en keek naar Zuko.

_I don't wanna say I'm sorry__  
Cause I know there's nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid there's no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
Hold me in your arms  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so  
I can see it in your eyes there is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I can see it in your eyes there is something  
that you hide for me  
Is there a reason why  
There is something, something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
_

"Katara, ik moet je iets vertellen." Zijn ogen lieten haar zien dat hij iets voor haar verborg.

_I don't wanna say __I'm sorry  
Cause I know there's nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
Hold me in your arms  
_

De jager wandelde naar hem en knuffelde hem. Hij sloot zijn armen rond haar lichaam.

_Hold me in your arms__  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so  
I can see it in your eyes, there is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
Is there a reason why  
There is something, something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
_

"Katara, ik…" Ze keek op, zijn amberkleurige ogen gloeiden op een vreemde manier.

"Zeg het maar, ik heb vele dingen moeten doorstaan." Hij zuchtte.

"Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben op je. Je hebt me geholpen, geheeld, voor me gevochten, je hebt" Zuko sloot zijn ogen en liet haar doen. De kus liet hem alles weten dat hij moest weten.

--

Zuko werd de nieuwe vuurheer, hij en Katara trouwden op de kroning. Ty-Lee en Azula waren beste vriendinnen, het koninkrijk werd in vrede geleid.

**Dit is het einde van het verhaal. Het liedje is 'Hold me in your arms' van Lasgo. Ik hoop dat je het een leuk verhaal vond, ik hoop dat je me niet vermoord omdat ik je liet geloven dat Katara en Zuko dood waren.**


End file.
